Make Me
by Artemis1000
Summary: "So do you agree that Jakku is a sandy sarlacc pit?" - "Come over here and make me." Training is more fun if it comes with play (little training gets done.)


Notes: Thank you to the wonderful Davechicken for giving me on Tumblr the prompt _"Come over here and make me."_

.

.

.

 **Make Me**

"So do you agree that Jakku is a sandy sarlacc pit?"

"Come over here and make me."

The mischievous grin on Rey's face lit up her entire face, and Finn would be lying if he said it didn't make his heartbeat speed up. He grinned back… and shook his head. "I don't think so. You'll have to try harder."

A tiny frown appeared between Rey's eyes, and grew quickly to crease her forehead. Her face had an odd bluish tinge in the light of her lightsaber.

Finn, wielding the green blade he had built for himself, twirled his saber in wordless goading. He wasn't going to attack blindly. Not anymore. Rey was good, but Finn was good, too, he hadn't become top of his Stormtrooper cadet class by making the same mistake twice.

Even if Rey was awfully cute when she was goading him.

Much to Finn's surprise, he had learned that Rey could be impatient at the oddest times. She differed very much between situations in which patience was necessary, and in which it wasn't.

Today, the lure of what would come after the duel outweighed her natural patience. She attacked first, her movements hard and powerful, still showing hints of her staff fighting techniques, while Finn blocked and parried her in the controlled manner which spoke of a lifetime of First Order training. He had adjusted to his new weapon, but the way he used it had to be adjusted to him. They both drove Master Luke mad with their quirks.

They played together, blow for blow, parry for parry, and lost themselves in the joy of their dance until the purpose of their duel was forgotten.

"I think that's enough for today," Luke interjected just when their duel was properly heating up, and they both lowered their weapons with identical betrayed _but I was winning!_ expressions.

"But Master," Rey started, and Finn added, "I nearly had my footwork figured out," which was a gross lie but sounded better than I was winning.

Luke smiled, but he shook his head. "Enough for today. I need you at the top of your game tomorrow."

They exchanged a long look. Rey's fingers brushed against Finn's palm in a wordless demand, and he interlaced their fingers. She squeezed his hand. He read nervousness in her eyes, and knew it would be mirrored in his. The mission awaiting them tomorrow would be dangerous.

But for tonight…

Once they had said their goodbyes to Luke, an unspoken agreement led them deeper into the woods instead of back to base.

Finn's hand holding Rey's became an arm around her waist, became her lips against his, became him pinning her to a tree and her warm laughter mingling with the birdsong and rustling of the leaves.

"So," Rey drawled when they came up for air between kisses, "we never got our answer… did you make me?"

Finn looked at her, utterly puzzled for long moments. When it clicked, he had to laugh. "It's Jakku. I think I win by default."

That made Rey pause. "Maybe," she admitted. "It is a little dreary."

A little dreary. Right. He nipped at her bottom lip. "You mean it's a sarlacc pit of sand and heat."

"No, that's what you said. And you didn't make me admit to it."

There was a moment's warning, a flash in her eyes, before Rey pushed him away. She was walking backwards now, and brimming with renewed mischief. "Why don't you try catching me for starters, and then you can convince me in _other_ ways."

She didn't give Finn a chance to respond before she was off, Finn sprinting after her.

Their laughter and pounding footsteps sent the wildlife in a flurry wherever they went. They both knew this wasn't the taking it easy Luke had had in mind for them. But as they fell into a bed of soft leaves and moss, out of breath and laughing, and soon out of breath for wholly more pleasurable reasons, they wouldn't have traded it for anything.

Finn did not, in fact, manage to make her say it. And that's how he liked it, for he would get to convince her time and again.

 **The End**


End file.
